Winx Are Back
|track = 1 (on the 7, 11 and 14 tracks albums and the second EP) 2 (on the 22 tracks albums) 4 (on the EP) |singer = |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Never Be Alone |next = Superheroes}}Winx are Back is the opening theme song of Season 4. Lyrics |-|English= Winx! We're back again Everyday, ready to play Everyday, we're living in a fairy tale We'll be free, just take my hand (My hand) And remember the more you want, the more you can (You can) That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix There's a flame deep in your heart There's a magic power burning like a star You and me into the night We can fight the darkness bringing out the light That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! You're my best friend Living side by side Love is just a kind of magic Flying high in the blue Dreams are coming true Winx until the end Like a rock band Show me your magic spark We'll fight together We are... Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! You're my best friend Living side by side Love is just a kind of magic Flying high in the blue Dreams are coming true It's a crazy world for me and you It's the magic world for me and Winx |-|Italian= Libera la magia E sarai fata insieme a Winx dai credi in te Winx per vincere Scopri la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Questa è la magia di Winx Club! Fianco a fianco, sempre io e te Non avrò paura se tu sei con me Contro il male, e l'oscurità La tua luce magica trionferà Questa è la magia di Winx Club! Winx dai credi in te Winx per vincere Scopri la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Questa è la magia di Winx Club! Winx e tu sarai Winx una di noi Splende la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Colorare il mondo insieme a noi Colorare il mondo insieme a Winx! Trivia *The Italian title of this song, “La Magia Di Winx Club”, literally means “The Magic Of Winx Club” in English. *The song is in a higher key in the English version, making this the first and only song to differ in this way from its Italian version. *On the EP "Winx Club: Magica Amicizia", the title for this song is "Winx La Sfida Non Finisce Mai". It may be a mistake as this is the Italian title for "Winx Open Your Heart". *Since it is a group name, "winx club" should be capitalized in the Italian song title. *There are two different spellings of the Italian song title: La magia di winx club, with nothing but the first word capitalized, on this album: Winx Club Believix - Serie 4; and La Magia Di Winx Club, with all words capitalized, on these albums: Winx Club Tv Movie and Winx Club - Party Di Capodanno. *In the Italian version of the Nickelodeon specials, an edited version of this song is used. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Instrumental Songs